The Heir
by saxypitgirl07
Summary: Two highschool band geeks try to keep alive what their mentor started. Based on actual events. Read and review please! rated for language and possible themes.


**A/N: Hey everyone...this is my newest story. I got it partly from a dream and partly from actual events...Enjoy!**

_Chapter 1_

_Graduation_

The marimba gleamed beautifully in the setting sun. Its dark keys contrasted with the freshly cut grass and made Rachael want to cry. She sat on the hill outside of Millford High School and looked at the stage for graduation. It was tradition for the graduation ceremony to take place on the front lawn of the school and already, hundreds of white chairs were set in rows. A stage with risers was set up in front of them and the band area was set up beside that.

Seeing the pit instruments stirred up memories in the senior's mind. Like the first time she had ever played. Back then, Millford only had a xylophone and vibes. One year later, Rachael met her best friend: a freshman by the name of Ariana. At that time, Rachael was the experienced junior, and a brilliant musician in Ariana's eyes. Then, Rachael's last year began and brought with it another freshman by the name of Dylan. Ariana was a sophomore.

Quite suddenly, Rachael was pulled out of her reverie by a shout across the lawn. "Hey graduate!" Ariana yelled, smiling. The younger girl was dressed simply, but nicely. Rachael smiled at her. "Is Dylan here yet?" Rachael shook her head. The two best friends then began the last trek together to the band room.

Rachael and Ariana were often mistaken for sisters where ever they went together because of how similar they looked. Both had lighter brown hair and were short. But they were very different too. Rachael's eyes were a crystal blue and Ariana had deep chocolate eyes. Rachael also wore her hair long and dressed brightly while Ariana kept her hair short and spiky and dressed in dark colors.

Anyway, Rachael led the way into the instrument room and unlocked "their" locker. While it was officially the Pit's locker, the two eldest had claimed it as their own. Ariana reached up and seized the correct mallets they would need for the evening and Rachael closed the locker. She held the key in her hand and looked at it thoughtfully for a moment. "You know, I remember when Troy gave me this key. I was your age…" She said quietly. Ariana swallowed and nodded.

Rachael then turned and handed the tiny key to Ariana, who took it in disbelief. "I'm not gonna have much use for it anymore…I think it's time for the next in line to have it." She explained. Before Ariana could reply, Rachael turned and started to leave. "It's time for us to get our robes on. Good luck, little sister." Rachael murmured. She then walked out.

Ariana still sat beside the lockers, mulling over everything in her head. She had never been in charge of anything before, except during marching band. Even then, she had always been able to turn to Rachael for help. Now however, she was given complete control. It was a scary thought for the younger mallets player.

She heard the door to the band hall open and close. Ariana then stood, preparing to greet the arrival. A tall boy with longer dark brown hair and equally dark eyes stood next to a cabinet. "Hey Dylan…" Ariana muttered. Dylan nodded and grinned a toothy grin at the older girl. "Hey Ari… You do realize I can't play the graduation song, right?" Ariana rolled her eyes. "You've known about the music for two weeks, Dylan. You live in town…Why didn't you practice or anything?" Dylan's lack of enthusiasm often annoyed the highly competitive Ariana. Dylan shrugged and went to grab the expensive marimba mallets out of her hand.

Being quicker than she seemed, Ariana pulled back and smacked the boy in the back of the head. "First thing…Never touch my mallets." She growled threateningly. "Second, don't look at me like that." The second comment was due to the fact that Dylan was looking at her like a hurt puppy.

The two friends walked down to the band stage and waited for everyone else to arrive. Several people from the audience had already arrived, eager to get front row seats. Ariana looked around in surprise as she realized they had even beat Troy, their band director. He was normally there earlier than anyone. But then she realized the emotional value of this particular graduating class. The band members of this class had started high school band the same year he had started teaching.

Twenty minutes later, the rest of the performing band had arrived. Ariana and Dylan looked at the fifteen or so people that comprised the band. It was pathetic compared to their usual forty-five strong band. A large portion of the band would be sitting in the risers on the stage, they realized, but nearly a quarter of the under-graduates had decided to skip.

However, the small band did what they could and managed to meekly blast their music across the lawn. What mattered, however, was that Rachael heard the warm tone of the marimba and the loud _ding_ of the glockenspiel over everything. Or was that just her sensitive ears?

Finally, after the ceremony finished, Ariana and Dylan loaded the pit equipment and started to walk up the hill to where the graduates were congregating with their families. Ariana's hands were still trembling. Rachael spotted them walking up and managed to get over to them through the crowd. When they met up, she wrapped them each in a tight hug. "You two did great! I'm very proud of you." She said gently. Ariana bit her lip; she hated crying. Dylan nodded with a small smile on his face.

Not long after, Ariana and Rachael climbed into Rachael's mother's car and they drove back to Rachael's house. There, the two watched movies and hung out and talked. Ariana still had the key to the locker in her pocket. "So, how was it anyways?" Rachael finally asked much later that night. Ariana gave her a questioning look. "Finally being in my position. Finally being able to say you're the section leader." Rachael elaborated. She knew how important this particular event was in Ariana's high school career. "Oh… It was different… It was very different."

**A/N: First chappy done. What did you think? Please review...I'll give you cookies. With frosting. Lots of frosting. :D**

**Saxypit**


End file.
